1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dog tooth brushing system and more particularly pertains to removably positioning adjacent to a face of a dog, retaining a jaw of the dog closed and selectively providing access to an oral cavity of the dog, the positioning and retaining and brushing being done economically in a safe and convenient manner to the dog and to a care giver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of muzzles and tooth brushes for dogs of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, muzzles and brushes for dogs of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of muzzling dogs and brushing dogs teeth are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a tooth brushing system for dogs that allows removable positioning over the face of a dog, retaining the jaw of the dog in position, and selectively providing access to an oral cavity of the dog, the positioning and retaining and brushing being done economically in a safe and convenient manner to the dog and to a care giver.
In this respect, the dog tooth brushing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removable positioning over the face of a dog, retaining the jaw of the dog in position and selectively providing access to an oral cavity of the dog, the positioning and retaining and brushing being done economically in a safe and convenient manner to the dog and to a care giver.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved dog tooth brushing system which can be used for removable positioning over the face of a dog, retaining the jaw of the dog in position and selectively providing access to an oral cavity of the dog while tooth brushing, the positioning and retaining and brushing being done economically in a safe and convenient manner to the dog and to a care giver. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.